1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device facilitating consumption of a liquid during athletic activities or the like. Specifically, the invention includes a reservoir, capable of holding a potable liquid, disposed between a base and a rigid outer tube having a flexible inner tube therein. The base element is flexible, bendable, or deformable in a resilient fashion so as to allow the invention to tilt with use. The flexible inner tube enables a user to drink from the reservoir. The rigid outer tube supports the smaller flexible inner tube and allows the invention to be easily grasped during use. The combination of rigid outer and flexible inner tubes facilitates the consumption of a liquid from the present invention while the user is in an upright or nearly upright position.
2. Background
A large variety of sports bottles are presently available for use during athletic activities or the like. Many devices are designed to be easily carried during use and discarded in an uncontrolled fashion after use. Bottle designs limit the quantity of liquid available to a user, complicate retrieval, and preclude cooling and heating of a liquid therein without limiting the volume of potable liquid. Furthermore, designs require the user to bend, kneel, or stoop to effect retrieval and/or use, thereby distracting the user from the event at hand.
It may be appreciated, therefore, that there remains a need for further advancements and improvements thus enabling the consumption of a liquid during athletic activities.
Accordingly, what is required is a device that minimizes bending, kneeling, stooping, and other physical accommodations required to consume a liquid during athletic activities.
What is also required is a device capable of holding and easily dispensing more liquid than portable, hand-held bottles.
What is further required is a device capable of cooling or heating a potable liquid without restricting the volume of liquid held therein.